PMD The Keroro edition
by TamamaFox
Summary: Many humans have been to this world before. But now it's the Keroro Platoon's turn! Meeting Lixy the shinx with a forgotten past, and her partner Marco, they soon embark on a journey that can determine the faith of all the worlds
1. Same Dream New Pokemon

**Hello Fanficton world! It's me TamamaFox I am takeing a break from Truely Useless? For now this idea has been in my head waaay to long I first posted it on Keroro World forums which is why I'm posting up like four chapters at once. **

**Chapter 1 Same dream different Pokemon**

_Lixy.  
Huh?  
Lixy..._

_This...it's the same dream_

_Lixy is not your true name.  
I already knew that Your real name is...._

_Yes?_

_The figure started to flicker I knew what this meant.  
"WAIT! NO TELL ME MORE!" I screamed before the whole scene started to flicker and eventually disappear completely_.

"AH!" I bolted upright. I was still in the apprentice bedroom. It was still dark out every one else was probably asleep, Moon light leaked out through the two windows which lighted up the room enough for my cat eyes to see. there was a long line of empty unused straw beds in fact there were only two being used. I looked over to see my partner Marco the Riolu was breathing softly, dreaming peacefully. Marco was the one who found me on the beach that day... I didn't remember anything not even my name. But I only knew one thing I was defiantly not a shinx to begin with!! Marco gave me the name Lixy. Not the most creative guy in the world but he still pretty nice. He then showed his treasure a stone with a strange symbol. And of course a Zubat and koffing decided to steal it! They wanted to sell but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't make much money off it, I mean look at it! It's a ROCK, but anyways they were all talk and were pretty weak so we beat them easily. Afterward Marco asked me to join him in making an exploration team of course I accepted I had no were else to go and I might regain some of my memory along the way. We joined the Wigglytuff guild to start our training. Well... I still have no clue as to who I am besides this weird dream I keep having every night. But oh well I better get to sleep I need all my energy for tomorrow! -  
" WAKE UP YOU TWO IT'S MORNING!"Loudred Yelled with his ear shattering voice.

He stomped out of the room leaving me and Marco with our ears ringing.

" G-good morning Lixy" Marco barely manged to say.

We walked down the hallway and into the main room were everyone else in the guild was gathered. We were all about to shout our three rules when diglet popped up SCREAMING.

" FOUR er I mean FIVE POKEMON ARE KNOCKED OUT IN FRONT THE GATE!!!!" Diglet screamed sweat rolled down his light brown body.

" WHAT?!" Everyone except Wigglytuff yelled.

I swear that Wigglytuff wouldn't panic if the world was gonna blow up!

Loudred started to yell at diglet for NOT knowing who the pokemon were. poor little guy, while the rest of us rushed to the gate to see who were these mystery pokemon.

" I HATE climbing those stupid ladders" I groaned when we reached the top.

Everyone ignored my comment and just stared at four er I mean FIVE pokemon that were scattered across the ground.  
The first one was a light green treekco with a funny yellow hat with a red star in the middle of it and a bigger yellow one on his stomach. the second one was Squirtle that strangely enough was black! It also wore a funny yellow hat with a symbol that kinda looked like a book one side was yellow the other green the same symbol was on it's shell. The third one was a dark red Charmander who also had a silly hat thing with a skull on it. On it's stomach instead of another skull was a blue belt. and the fourth was a yellow crogunk who faintly smelled like curry by the way. It's orange hat had no ear flaps instead he had a pair of headphones. his symbol was a swirl which was also on his belly. It also had a pair of glasses with a swirl on each of them. and that's all of th- OH WAIT! There is one more I almost forgot there also is a light blue Sneasel its had a grey hat with a red star thing on it and yellow one on his belly.

" Ok that's enough staring now carry them in!" Chatot squawked. I really hate that bird some day I'm going to roast him over a fire.

each one of us picked of the pokemon with the strange fashion sense up and carry them in. Marco almost forgot the Sneasel and I was stuck with the treekco who girted his teeth RIGHT INTO MY EAR WHICH IS HUGE BY THE WAY!!!! Something tells my life is going to get a lot harder and more interesting


	2. The Awakeing

**The Awaking**

" I wanna POKE them!" I yelled. They look so weird and pokeable!

" YOU WILL NOT!" Chatot screeched into my ear. Why do people like bursting my eardrums so much?

I starting poking the treekco anyways.

" I don't want to get up yet Fuyuki-Dono" He mumbled still asleep apparently.

Chatot nodded as if he understood completely.  
"Alright then they shall be staying here and be rooming with Lixy and Marco for the time being" Chatot announced as everyone but me and Marco nodded their heads in agreement.  
" WHAT!?" I screamed. " B-but I don't even know them and they are GUYS!!! Don't you find that the least bit disturbing!?" I Shouted.

" My decision is final I would also like you and Marco to watch them." Chatot snapped back.

I growled in protest but we had to carry them to our room any ways.  
Let me tell you those were the most boring hours of my life all they did was sleep or mumble something in their SLEEP! Watch them sleep was beginning to make me tired too.  
My eyelids are getting so heavy.

_Lixy_

_Not this again.  
Lixy.  
Look if all your gonna do is repeat my name over and over then GO AWAY!  
There are others like you and they are close Others like me? Really!? tell me more!!_

_the unidentifiable figure began to flicker What? NO WAIT!!!_

.........

**Aaah! That was a refreshing nap! Eh? W-were am I?""**

One of the weird looking pokemon woke up but I don't feel like getting up just yet.

"GERO MONSTERS!!"

Ok maybe I should get up now...

"Were am I Desu?"

There's another one

"Kukukukuk"

And another..

" GAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Wow who put on the alarm clock?

" Wha?"

Ok I REALLY should get up now

I open my eyes to see all four er I mean FIVE pokemon all standing up Marco was also wide awake and he was watching the scene before him unfold.

"GERO!!! TAKE WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!" The treecko screamed backing up into the stone wall.

" Gunso-san is that you Desu?" The squritle asked.

" Tamama? You look different..." The treekco responded

" No it's you who looks weird Desu" The squirtle apparently named Tamama said.

" What are you-? GERO!!" The treekco looked at his body like he never seen it before.

" Keroro? Tamama?" The Charmander stuttered in shock.

" GIRORO!?" The Treekco who's name was Keroro and Tamama Shouted.

" Teicho-Dono!"

" Ah Dororo I didn't see you there!" Keroro said simply.

" Keoro-kun" Dororo wined

" Kukukuku have you guys gotten a good look at your selves?" The crogunk snickered.

" Kururu!?" They all shouted and started to look them selves over.

All off them excluding Kururu and Dororo, Dororo merely had a shocked expression. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" a rage of screams echoed through out the whole guild my poor ears...

" Wait if were all here..." Keroro turned to me and Marco.

" Fuyki-Dono? Natsumi-Dono?" Keroro asked us.

" Who and who?" I'm confused.....

" WHO IS MAKEING ALL THAT NOISE!????!!!" Loudred bellowed.  
" By golly are they awake now?" That was bidoof The whole guild all at once came into the room.

" Friends~ Friends are all awake now~" Wigglytuff sang.

" Gero what's going on?" Keroro asked the guy looked really confused.  
" Well we found all you guys all passed out by the front gate! By the way I'm Lixy" I held out my paw.

" I'm Keroro of the Keroro platoon" So they ARE an exploration team. Keroro put his hand out to shake my paw but once he touched me it feltas if some body shot my head.  
"UUUGGHHHH" I moaned and slumbed over.  
"Gero? What's wrong?" Keroro asked THUMP " Lixy? LIXY!" Marco yelped.  
the last thing I saw was everyone gathering around me and then....Something else came into view _(( MWHAHAHA cliffhanger! Oh by the way I need a human turned pokemon OC! just fill out this form! Name: _

_age:  
Gender:  
personality:  
Pokemon:  
Etc: ))_


	3. A Vision and Some Crazy Claims

**A Vision And Some Crazy Claims**

_Were am I?  
I looked around I appeared to be in a very clean living room with a light purple carpet, and two comfy looking brown couches. Sunlight shone through the glass doors. But the weird thing is it wasn't like I was in the room but l was was looking through a glass.  
" STUPID FROG!" A voice thundered. A young girl stomped into the room. "Nee-chan Kururu isn't in his lab and Giroro isn't in his tent they arn't any were to be found!" A boy walked into the room calling to his older sister.  
All the sudden the scene zoomed away from me . Huh? What was that?_

" she seems to be coming to" A calm voice announced.  
I opened my eyes a pair of light blue ones staring into mine I think they belonged to that blue sneasle (( Misspelled X_X)) Dororo you know he is kinda- "HEY ARE YOU AWAKE YET!?" Loudred Interrupted my thoughts by screaming into my ears.

"OW YES I'M AWAKE YOU DON'T SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS INTO MY EARS!" I growled.

I was set onto my straw bed with everyone crowed around me with looks of worry on their faces. " Here let me help you up" Dororo offered taking my paw and pulling me up. I winced feeling his sharp claw dig into the pads of my paws. " Is something wrong?" He asked seeming completely oblivious to his sharp claws.  
" Nope nothing wrong" I quickly said not wanting to upset him.  
Marco ran to my side once I was up.  
" Lixy are you alright you just past out!" Marco looked at me as if to see some sort of fatal wound or something.  
" I past out?" I asked tilting my head.  
Marco nodded when Chimeco (( Misspelled =O)) Quickly intervened.  
"Well now that Lixy is up let's all have dinner shall we?" She said happily.  
"YEAH!!!" almost everybody yelled and begin to stampede over to the mess hall.

"Lixy Desu!" Tamama called out to me.

"Yes?" I respond

" could you please tell us what we are? Desu" He asked.

"What? shouldn't you know that already in General your all pokemon but if you wanna be specif..." I began.

" How should I put this? We weren't what you call pokemon to began with .." keroro aid rubbing his hand behind his neck.  
_(( should Lixy get any romance in the Fanfcition? And REVIEW )_


	4. Dinner Chaos

**Chapter 4 Dinner Chaos**

" Your not pokemon? I'm pretty sure Treeckos, Charmanders,Squritles, Crogunks and oh yes Sneasels ARE pokemon" I said raising a eyebrow.

" Were not any of those things!" Keroro screamed at me waving his arms around.

" Oh really? Oh then I guess your some alien platoon that is gonna invade Earth or something?" I rolled my eyes .

" GERO!! How did you know!?" Keroro yelped jumping backwards. In fact all of them had shocked expressions except Kururu who was laughing.

OK I did NOT expect that. He looked like he was serious but it was just too... I tried to hold it back best I could but my best wasn't enough. "AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed rolling back and fourth on the floor. I could see Marco biting his lip, he was struggling not to laugh. Giroro turned a darker red then he was already and his flame flared up. He whipped his arms down and I could almost image him holding a large gun.  
" GAAAAHH!?" He continued doing the action over and over like he was excepting something to happen.  
" Uhhhhhhh" I stared at the these pokemon seriously had some issues.  
Before anything else could happen... RING RING RING "Everyone dinner is ready!" Chimeco sung.  
"Yay! Dinner!" The guild members cheered.  
I made sure to get a head start knowing what was going to happen. You think I should have told the Keroro Platoon about it? " By golly dinner is ready"  
" Yippie!"  
" WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!!"  
" Hey hey Time to eat!"  
All the guild members( I was in the front yay!) started to stamped to the mess hall! And the whole Keroro platoon got caught up in it. Except Dororo who had moved out of the way a long time ago.  
"GEEEERROOOO!" Keroro yelped " GAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
" NYOOOOOH" Kururu yelled out (( I don't know how to spell it D=)  
I laughed like a manic as I ran to my seat at the very end of the long table.  
"WHOOOOO!!!!" As I slide by my plate which was full of a assortment of nuts and Berries I snapped my jaws on an red apple feeling my fangs pierce the thin skin and the sweet juices rush into my mouth. But somebody must of mopped the floor or something cause I just kept right into the wall!  
There were a couple of chuckles through out the mess hall. At first I was a little ticked about them laughing at me but then I joined in you have to admit It was pretty funny.  
I went back to my seat next to Marco. And in front of us was the Keroro platoon. " 1...2...3 CHOW!" I screamed and threw my face down into my bowl and sank my fangs into an oran berry. Keroro looked disgusted by this, Giroro didn't seem to mind, Dororo looked a bit tooken back, And Tamama was stuffing his face grabbing berry after berry and shoving it into his mouth, But were was Kururu? Sniff Sniff.... What was that mouth watering smell? Wait! I know that smell! It's.  
" Hey is that curry I smell?" I asked looking around to see Kururu in the corner holding a big plate of rice and the forbidden food... MEAT!  
Everyone stared at me and mummers went through the room breaking the long awkward silence. " Curry? What's that? eek" " WELL I DON'T KNOW!!"  
" Lixy Whats curry?" Marco asked tilting his head.  
"You...Don't know?" I was.. Shocked I was the only one who knew?  
DING " A-anyways let's eat shall we?" Chimeco stammered obviously not liking the tense atmosphere.  
I slowly continued to eat, I could still feel the Keroro platoon's stares. " GERO!" Keroro yelled. "What???" I yelled back bits of food came flying out of my mouth and on to Keroro's face. " Ewwwww! Your manners are awful! And use some chopsticks as a matter of fact were is the silverware de arimasu?" Keroro asked. " There is none" I said simply Mummers shot through the room again, Man pokemon love to gossip.  
" WHHAA-" Keroro was cut off by Giroro shoving a berry into Keroro's mouth.  
" A soldier doesn't need such things" Giroro scoffed.  
" GEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO!!!" Keroro screamed spitted out large orange yellow flames. Apparently Giroro had shoved a Cheri berry into Keroro's mouth. " NYOH I'll take one of those!" Kururu announced, snatching a Cheri berry from Giroro's plate.  
Dororo turned away from the commotion, and picked up a small light pink berry. POP " AH!" Dororo cried out in surprise as the sticky juices seeped down his claws, His light blue eyes teared up. Man talk about a personality switch! The guy was very calm for the past couple of minutes I've known him.  
" Dude it's normal for Pecha berries to pop like that on claws, see?" I extended my large sharp needle point claws, I just poked a Pecha berry and the thin skin easily popped.  
" And you can still eat it Er drink it." I leaned over, and licked some of the juices off of Dororo's claws, The whole Keroro platoon had shocked expressions as if I just kissed Dororo or something. The other Pokemon just shrugged it off, Shinx usually do lick themselves and each other for cleaning themselves. The rest of dinner went smoothly expect the Keroro platoon kept giving me odd looks. " OFF TO BED ALL OF YOU NOW TO YOUR QUARTERS!" Chatot squawked.  
" I'm still not happy about being in a room with a bunch of guys you creepy chatot" I muttered under my breath as I threw myself down on my musty straw bed. I felt sleep overtake me, my eyelids got heavy and I fell into a nice sleep.

_Rain pelted against my skin thunder boomed into my ears.  
"WWWWAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" The familiar voice screamed out getting quite and quiter as she got farther and farther away. " NO!"  
I could feel my hands slipping, " I-I can't hold on much longer!" I stammered thunder booming in the background. " NO! Not you too hold on!"  
I felt something cut my back, and I finally lost my grip and fell backwards plunging into the deep nothingness, Tumbling downwards into the unkown.  
_**(( Lixy: Next Time on PMD the Keroro edition! Keroro: What I usually do the preview thingys! Lixy: TOO BAD anyways next time The Fluffy Cyborg! Look forward to hit or I SHALL SHOCK UNTIL YOU CAN-  
Me:Er yes just look forward to it and you get a cookie if you can guess who the cyborg is! ****))**


	5. The Fluffy Cyborg

[b][u]Chapter 5 The Fluffy Cyborg[/u][/b]  
" AAHH!!!" I jolted up my eyes wide,I was back in the apprentice room. There was low rumbling of thunder in the distance, and soft flicker of lighting in the distance, rain fluttered in from the window. Boy do I feel sorry for the sucker who got the window bed. Wait was not that Keroro? I focused my dark golden yellow eyes on the straw bed, it was a pretty darn hard without any moonlight to help me out, but I was right Keroro was sleeping next to the window! Oh man he was SOAKED,it looked like he peed his BED!! And the guy was still asleep snoring,and grinding his teeth. How the heck did I even manage to get to sleep with all that noise? Sleep...Oh yeah that strange dream flashed through my mind once again. It reminded of something I ran my paw down my back I felt slim bumpy surface, I cannot believe I forgot about my own scar! Now that I think back.... I was bleeding when Marco found me...It was not bad enough that could not walk, but it was not small enough for me to run around like a lunatic. Hey wait a second that dream....That pain it was in my back! Coincidence much? Gaaaaahhhh I've better get to sleep now or I will have an earful of Chatot's squawking tomorrow.  
[i]Elsewhere [/i]  
" Zeroro..."  
" Zeroro..It was you who did this to me!!"  
" I will find you...And make you pay!!"  
[i]Back at the guild away from that guy..[/i]  
"WAKE UP ROOKIES!! TIME TO GET WORK"  
OWWWW MY EARS!! My eyes flew open it felt like I only slept for five minutes.  
Marco struggled to get to his feet, his eyes swirling.  
"G-good M-morning[align=justify] Lixy....." He manage to say.  
"GAAAHHH WHAT'S WHO IS BEING SO NOISY!?" Keroro yawned loudly. Kururu snickered at Tamama who was struggling to getb up rocking back and forth stuck on his back, I barely managed not to burst out laughing at the sight of it. Giroro was wide awake and kicking Keroro's side screaming at him to wake up. Dororo was sitting away from all the ruckus mediating. I didn't know snealses could learn that move... "HEY WHAT YOU ROOKIES WAITING FOR!? GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!!" Loudred yelled. We all ran or walked in some cases over to were all the other apprentices were gathered. " ABOUT TIME!!" Loudred growled as me and Marco lined up were we suppose to leaving the Keroro platoon looking lost and confused. "Oh shush you voice is so loud!" Chatot squawked.  
No DUH chatot he is a LOUDRED they are suppose to be loud! But then again at least Loudred shut so thank you Chatot.....I guess.  
"Ok let's begin!" Chatot instructed.  
" ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!"  
"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!"  
"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" We yelled in unison.  
" Okay everyone go to work!" Chatot ordered. " YEAH!!" WE all cheered happily.  
Chatot hopped over to us give our morning instructions.  
" Ok you two I want you to jobs posted on the boards,and you Team Keroro Platoon..- " Chatot was cut of by Keroro.  
" Team?" Keroro asked cocking his head.  
Chatot's feathers seemed to flatten at this.  
" Team as in exploration team.." Chatot sweat dropped " Exploration team??" Keroro seemed even more confused.  
" Your not an exploration team?"  
"Nope gero..."  
Wigglytuff all the sudden race over " It's okay friends~ friends~ Keroro Platoon right? Okay~ Registering~ Registering Done!~" Wigglytuff sung every word of that sentence. Wigglytuff happily handed Keroro a small pink and yellow bag with a strap. " Ku ku ku teicho it seems we been forced into this" Kururu snickered his hand up to his mouth.  
" B-b-but Guild master you can't just!" Chatot wings were in a fury his feathers flying every were!  
"YOOOMTA!" Wigglytuff thrust his fists in the air a wide smile plastered on his face.  
He started to skip towards the kitchen singing " Perfect apple~ Perfect apple~" " SQUAWK!! Guild master! NO! Ummm Change of plans Team ThunderFist show Team Keroro Platoon around the Guild and Treasure Town SQUAWK GUILD MASTER NO!!!" Chatot screeched flying in a fury to the mess hall. Oh great being stuck with psychos that's how I REALLY wanted to spend my day when I could be exploring dungeons or rescuing a starly or something that didn't involve spending the day with nutcases.  
" Lixy.. I think we should go to Chimeco and pick up Bari and Webster just in case..." Marco whispered into my ear. I nodded slightly, Marco was right these guys couldn't be trusted just yet so it would be a good idea to bring back up with us. " OK we are upstairs now follow me" I said with almost no emotion. Me and Marco started to climb the stupid ladder they should have considered us four legged pokemon when they built these! Keroro started to scream about being leader or something but he shut up when the rest of his team started up the ladder. Me and Marco were already at Chimeco's stand by the time they all got up to the top. " Yo Chimeco could you please bring Webster and Bari here we need them"" I said. "Got it~" Chimeco sung she happily rung her bell.  
" Webster, Bari duty calls!~" Chimeco called.  
" Lixy-Dono what is that?" Dororo asked pointing his sharp claw at Chimeco's stand. " Huh? Oh that's Chimeco's stand that's were you can call members of your team and stuff" I answered.  
" OOOOH! Really!? Then I want to call Dororo I haven't seen him all day!" Keroro exclaimed his eyes literally sparkling. " Keroro-kun...I'm right here.." Dororo's voice was high pitched and whinny, and he crouch down in a corner. "Cheif! Cheeeeif!! Cheif Liiixxxxyyyy OW!! WAAAAAAAHHH" A loud female voice screamed. A large blue blur followed raceing down ( Or falling whatever floats your boat) [b]SMASH[/b] The blue blur slammed into the wall. " Webster got over excited again.." Marco sighed. Yep that was Webster alright, the Tangela who is upside edown against the wall. "Webster you shouldn't run off like that!" Called yet another female voice which wasn't low like a baritone but not high like a flute but more like the toot of a trumpet. A Barboach climbed down the ladder or rather floated down. This was Bari ( Fun fact these two were the first to join my team in pokemon mystery dungeon three!) When she reached the ground she was floating or rather swimming in the air. " Wow!! How are you doing that Desu?!" Tamama exclaimed staring at Bari with astonishment.  
" Well I do this nat-AH!" Bari yelped when Keroro hopped onto her back. Keororo begin to hop up and down on Bari's back.  
"AH! AH! AH!" Bari yelped.  
Giroro walked over to Webster andf put out his hand/paw "Need a hand?"Giroro offered.  
Webster nodded, extended one of her dark blue vines, Giroro grabbed it and pulled Webster to her feet, but once Webster was on her feet she screamed.  
" IT BUUUUUURNSS AHHHH!" Webster threw her self down and started to roll around. Okay that's it this is getting to annoying.  
"ENOUGH!" I roared. Everyone froze and looked at me, good I have their attention. "Okay everybody we are going to Treasure Town then go and explain the guild some more." I growled annoyed that I have to do this at all.  
"Now let's go!" I started up the staircase with Marco,Bari,Webster following behind me. Bari looked pretty relived to be free of Keroro jumping on her back.  
" Lixy why did you just bring us if your just going to town?" Bari whispered to me as we climbed up the ladder Team Keroro Platoon to far behind to hear us.  
" Well Those Four er I mean five are a little wrong in the head, so we brought you two along just in case they deiced to go on a rampage." I Whispered so it was only loud enough for My team to hear me and only my team. They all gave me nods in agreement. We reach the top pretty soon, I blinked my eyes a bunch of times to get use to the sudden light. Huh? What was that sound? Screaming? It was! " I sense dangerous presence" Dororo said we was right next to me!  
" OH MY ARCEUS!" I yelped startled by this guy he was so darn quiet!  
He suddenly ran to the source of the screams..Treasure Town. "Hey whats going on Chief were is the blue guy going?" Webster asked with her deep southern accent.  
" Treasure Town! There's trouble! Let's go" As soon as I finished I ran as hard as I possibly could on my four legs. Treasure Town what danger? What was that Dororo talking about? The screaming! Questions raced through my head as my paws pounded on the ground. Marco was the only one who could keep up with me. All the shops were empty in the northern side of town and I could hear loud yelling from southern part of town. All the shops were empty all the shop keepers were outside their usual spots and scattered about with wild looks in their eyes Dororo was in the middle with a strange Pokemon I have never seen before in front of him. It was a ....... Skitty on one side she ( LOL not He is not a SHE but Lixy thinks he is) was a dark grey on the other, but this fur was strange shiny like...metal,with a slight pink tent to it all. Her right arm had like 5 inch maybe even a foot long claws I was never good at math. She had one eye, one black eye where the white should pupil was a light blood red. She had some worn bandages around her muzzle, she had a darkish white cap and some rugged looking ear flaps. She a strange pointy red triangle on her head and belly.  
" Zeroro.. This is your fault!" Her voice sounds strangely low.  
" W-what are you talking about? And who are you!?" Dororo asked he was in a fighting stance ready to strike at any moment.  
" You should know Zeroro" She? Rasped. " Ummmm who are you?" Dororo titled his head to the side truly puzzled.  
All that Skitty's ferociousness vanished and She(?) seemed to vanish. " He isn't that?" Keroro said looking quite frighten.  
" It is Ku Ku Ku" Kururu snickered.  
The Skitty crouched down her(?) knees pulled up in a fetal position.  
Keroro, Tamama, and Kururu broke out laughing, Giroro just looked shocked.  
" He looks so girlie! Gero Gero Gero Gero!" Keroro laughed and laughed.  
I walked up to the Skitty curious to see if he/she was alright.  
" Ah Lixy-Dono Don't go over there!" Keroro cried out.  
Too late the skitty spun around so fast that I didn't even have time to react. He/she slashed my chest, Pain...Wait what the pain wasn't were I was scratched at all! In fact all the pain of pounding through my head... The world just rushed away from me, leavening me in complete and total darkness. Soon a new image rushed into view. I could see a room filled with blinking lights and machines, and five seats. With four poilytoad like creatures in them. " Zouru! Were is that assassin?" The purple guy snarled.  
" Pu pu pu! The moron probably is planning revenge again" The orange one said he was sucking on a soda straw his space littered with old hamburger wrappers and other fast food junk. " Tororo-kun you shouldn't talk about your subordinates like that" The pink one scolded while polshing a giant needle.  
" Yeah that's right you should be nicer like me!" The fish lip person slapped the guy apparently name Tororo on the back causing him to fling his soda.  
All their eyes were glued on the cup when it stopped in mid air.  
" W-what?"The Fish lips stammered. The image zoomed away and a much more familiar one came back.  
I was back in the apprentice room..The weird Pokemon...The new psychotic apprentices all a dream? " She's awake Kukukuku" Kururu snickered.  
Baaaah no such luck, bleh yes what I [i]REALLY[/i] wanted a Yellow crogunk in my face. " Hey Chief! Chiiiiieeeff guess what? I helped pin him down! I did! I diiiiiddd!!!" Webster looked like a toddler about to wet her pants.  
" And we knocked him out so all is in order except... He is ummm now an apprentice at the guild..." Bari hesitated while saying this.  
" WHAAAAATTTTT? How!?" I screamed making Kururu back away a bit not looking a at all different.  
" Wigglytuff forced him into it...And he is staying in.." " This room why me?" Oh why do I have the feeling that my life is going to get a whole lot tougher?  
Elsewere.  
" Hmmm yes so they did make it...Yes master all who try to change the past must be eliminated."  
(( Yeeees I finished! Sorry it took forever for this chapter.. I 've been really busy in real life sorry! And sorry this chapter was not the best *sweat drop* BUT to make it up to you, you can cuddle Zouru! Zoruru: What? Me: Okay...Well..Until next time! 


	6. Annoucment Not a real chapter sorry

[u][b]Author announcement [/b][/u]  
Congratulations! You have unlocked " Bari and Webster first mission alone! " " Strange new word Christmas! ", and " Year of the Shinx!"

Everyone one: What!?

Me: That's right! Like in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explores of the sky, there will be special episodes which you the audience can choose to "Play" or not.

Chatot: Yes yes you can also just move on but those Special episodes will never disappear even the holiday ones, like the Christmas one which is rather late.

Tamama: So we could play the Christmas one in the summer Desu?

Chatot: That is correct.

Me: You only get two days to pick my very few readers! Got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Me: Remember vote and review! 


	7. Special Episode: Dialga's Doctor

**SPECIAL EPISODE!**

_Dialga's Doctor_

Dialga sat alone in the crumbling Temporal Tower. She felt so tired here power had been drained. She knew Palkia was going through the same thing, he had also felt the boundaries of space being bracken as she did with time. Dialga could feel it when anything or anyone has traveled through time and is no longer in their correct time period. Usually it was just Celebi bouncing around and giving Dialga minor headaches, but at least she never changed changed history or upset the balance. Not long ago she felt as if she were struck by lighting, it could only mean that not one one but several had come to change history in a large scale. Palkia had a similar feeling meaning some one or some thing had crossed the boundreis of space. What could all this mean? Something big was going to happen and she was to weak to leave Temprol Tower! Dialga growled she could the tower was also getting weaker and was starting to shatter, if it collapsed even Arecus herself wouldn't know what would happen. This Tower was a part of her, so if it did fall she could only fear what would happen to time itself. Dialga felt her neck ache, this rarely happened she only felt it when he visited. She listened closely and sure enough she heard it.  
_**VWRHO VWHRO **_  
A blue box with the white letters "Police Box" printed at the top started to appear. The box flickered a few times appearing then disappearing until it finally turned solid. The dark blue doors flung open as a young man walked out. he wore a brown duster coat, he had somewhat wild looking light brown hair, he had stubble all over the bottom of his face. "Doctor? Well this is a pleasant surprise." Dialga's voice was slightly scratchy from not talking in the longest time.  
"I'm full of surprises." The Doctor smiled, he had this thing called a British accent. Dialga never knew what this place called " The United Kingdoms" existed before she had met the Doctor.  
"You have changed once again I see" Dialga mused leaning over to get a closer look.  
"You must stop doing that" Dialga said. The Doctor laughed and shrugged casually.  
"Sorry can't help it." Dialga laughed a bit herself .  
"It's good to see you...One last time" Dialga suddenly felt weak and felt short of air, she started to take in deep shallow breaths, and barely managed to get out those words. The Doctor look on his face and was clearly concerned.  
"What do you mean by one last time?" The Doctor asked even if he already knew and hated the meaning of those words.  
"I'm Dieing..." She moaned.  
" You can't! You told me your immortal you can't!" He yelled his anger rising, he didn't want to watch another one of his friends die! "Yes my body is immortal, but I fear my mind isn't. Can't you feel it Doctor? The Tower is collapsing I feel its pain...And once this Tower is gone I'm afraid I'll go mad." Dialga explained.  
The Doctor slowly walked over and placed his hand on Dialga's majestic dark blue scales, sliding his hand over the smooth surface. "Is there anything I can do?" He asked with a determined look on his face.  
Dialga stared at him for a few seconds then shook her massive head.  
"No nothing" She replied sadly.  
The Doctor stared into her bright orange eyes for what seemed like forever, taking in every detail pf his giant friend before turning around heading for the TARDIS.  
"Wait!" Dialga called out.  
He turned his head to look at her.  
" I want to say one last thing to you Doctor." He waited.  
"You know the customs of my world"  
The Doctor nodded.  
"Humans capture your kind and force them to battle each other." The Doctor said in an almost emotionless voice.  
"If I had to serve under anyone, I would chose you." Dialga looked into the Doctor's hazel color eyes that seemed to glow. The Doctor gave the gigantic creature a stern look.  
"You know I would never accept that."  
"I know, I felt I needed to tell you, goodbye my friend." Dialga said sadly. The Doctor walked back to The TARDIS and stepped in. "Goodbye old friend" He said before shutting the dark blue doors. Dialga struggled to stand back up, she wanted to do one last thing. She flung her head back and let loose a loud powerfull roar that could be heard from far off. Dialga used the last of her voice for this one roar it was the last one she would ever make. Her final farewell

(( Sorry! This wasn't what I promised you guys but I wrote this during my free time at school.. Yes I am a fan of Doctor Who! And yes I am not only taking Characters from Keroro Gunso but from other Fandoms as well! THey won't have major roles or anything though.  
So I have two questions for you guys! 1. What Characters would you like to see?  
2. What Pokemon do you think the Doctor will be?  
Remmber to Review! Lixy: HEY Why wasn't I in this chapter!  
Me: This is a special episode...  
Lixy: Still I should be in it!  
Me: =_= *sigh* What ever you'll be in the next one!  
Lixy: I better! ))


	8. Year of the Shinx

All characters belong to the one who made them.

Team Graceful belongs to Sotnosen93

Icerene belongs to CorporalGiroroFanGirl

Tommy belongs to Teroro-kun

Lixy and Marco belong to me!

**Year of The Shinx!**

Part 1

_Lixy..._

_Not this again..Not another one of these weird dreams.._

_...Is...left...coming...But danger follows_

_Whaaaaat?_

_Beware Lixy beware.._

_The figure began to flicker_

_WAIT! Aghhh why do I even bother?_

My eye lids were heavy, with all these weird dreams I have been having keep waking up in the middle of the night. I'm surprised I can sleep at all especially with HIM around, I mean what was Wigglytuff thinking letting someone like that in! I can never bring myself to trust HIM, it's kinda funny that HE is a Skitty though. Well better rest up if I want to party tomorrow at the New Years festival. Oh yeah! I just remembered on New Year a strange thing happens and it all depends on the zodiac. Their are twelve pokemon, Rattata,Tauros, Shinx, Buneary, salamance, Seviper, Rapidash, Mareep, Aipom, Torchic, Poochyena, and Mamoswine. Well I think what happens is that depending on what Pokemon it is the WHOLE day is ether daytime all time or night. Since it's going to be year of the Shinx I think it would be night then. I don't know why but I've always felt so... At home at night, and when the sun rises I feel... So happy...

I don't know why I just do.

Gaaaaaaah! I HATE this! I better get back to sleep, that is IF I can manage BECAUSE KERORO WON'T STOP GRITTING HIS DAMN TEETH TOGETHER!

Else were...

_"Its dark.. Why is it so dark?"_

_" It has always been dark.."_

_"Who are you!"_

_"... I am called Autumn."_

" WAKE UP ROOKIES!" Loudred yelled in his ear shattering voice.

I moaned even on a holiday... Why couldn't I just wake up without Loudred's screaming? I got up up and stretched, well I can yell at him tomorrow.

" Whaaaaat but its still dark ouuuut" Keroro whined rolling over onto his side. Giroro growled in irritation he kicked Keroro until he got up. Tamama was still having trouble getting off his back waving his arms and legs in the air helplessly, it was funny the first time and it's still funny! Zo-whatshisname was sulking in the corner while the ummmm I think his name was Dororo was staring out the window. Kururu just sat there snickering. I won't let those physcos ruin my day! NOTHING will ruin it for me and Marco!

KABOOM!

What? Oh no no no no! Please don't tell me it's NO! I rushed to the window pushing Dororo in the process. Dark clouds covered the sky rain pouring down.

"Really... It just HAD to rain today didn't it?" I growled banging my head on the wall.

" Gero? What's so special about today?" Keroro yawned.

"You don't know? Today is New Years...Their is going to be a festival in town square... But since it's raining... Sorry Lixy..." Marco mumbled the last part his ears flat on his head. Marco had been really looking forward to this festival... He was the one that psyched me up about it.

" You have New Years here too Desu?" Tamama asked his eyes getting big as plates.

"Hmp this place has useless things.." Giroro grouched a scowl on his face.

" Ku ku ku... Sound interesting ku ku ku" Kururu chuckled.

Zoruru was still sulking in the corner, Dororo seemed interested.

The Keroro Platoon gathered up and started to talk amongst themselves.

"HEY how LONG are you ROOKIES going to SIT there!" Loudred screamed.

The Keroro Platoon went ahead of Marco and me. We stayed behind to talk a bit.

" I'm really sorry you won't be able to go Lixy... I-I'll stay with you!" Marco cried. I shook my head, man I hated moments like this.

" No, Marco you've been looking forward to this before you even met me! GO and have even more fun for me okay?" I said. Marco looked down his ears flatten against his head, he walk out of the room only stopping to say " It won't be as fun without you...".

It sucks being a electric type that doesn't know any electric moves! Ugh I just know Chatterbox is going to give me a long lecture about it. I walked out with a scowl on my face as we said the morning cheers, speaking of which mornings shouldn't be so cheerful.

"Ahem, as you know there is going to be festival at Treasure Town today." Chatot said.

Yeah yeah we know ChatterBox get on with it! My tail twitched in irration.

"So for now the guild members are permitted to go on a holiday." ChatterBox continued.

This made all the pokemon besides me an Marco whooped and cheered. A flash of lighting, and a loud roar of thunder put an end to this.

"Never the less, the festival shall still go on despite this weather." Chatot broke the silence with his annoying voice.

Why couldn't they just cancel the festival all together? Then we could all be miserable not just me. Again everyone but me and Marco cheered. All the guild members quickly ran up the stairs, soon it was just me, Marco, and the psychos.

"Ah yes Lixy you shall stay behind and watch over the guild, because of your umm condition. We can't have you electrocuting everyone." The annoying bird turned to me pretty much saying that I couldn't go.

"Yeah yeah I'll watch the dumb guild, hurry up and go already." I growled.

Chatot was about to say something else, until we both heard a loud crashing sound which could only be Wigglytuff breaking into the food supplies again.

" GUILDMASTER NO!" Chatot squawked flying off in a hurry.

"Now now Giroro we should go!" Keroro said.

"YOU MORON! We shouldn't be going to some dumb celebration! We should be finding out how to change back, and get back to Pekopon to invade!" Giroro yelled his flame flareing up.

"I agree with Giroro-kun." Whathisnamed said.

The treekco gave a hmp and crossed his arms.

"You two are so narrow minded, this festival could help us find out more about where we are de animsau!" Keroro explained, I think the psycho was just looking for some random excuse to go.

"That's my Gunso-san!" Tamama cheered.

"Ku ku ku... I want to see this." Kururu chuckled.

" Well I think we sh-" The sneasel was cut off by Keroro.

" Then it's deiced! We shall got to this celebration in that animal village!"

"K-Keroro-kun..." Doro-something whined.

What animal village? Was he talking about Treasure town? What the heck is wrong with these guys...

"Don't make excuse to just go and goof off!" Giroro punched Keroro.

"HEY! Just go already!" I yelled, feeling my dark blue fur rise slightly.

Oh great they all turned their heads to look at me, lucky for me Marco put a stop to the awkward silence.

"Ummm you fo- I MEAN SIX! Can come with me..." Marco said.

"..." Zoruru seemed to be glaring at the whole group.

"Yahoo! Then it's decided we are going!" Keroro cheered racing up the stairs along with Tamama.

"Wah! W-wait up!" Marco cried following the two psyhcos.

The grumpy charmander mumbled something while slowly climbing up the ladder, he slipped and fell on his head. I burst out laughing at this he turned and gave me an angry glare before quickly climbing the ladder once more.

"You coming?" Dororo asked the grey skitty.

"Hmp why would I join you Zeroro?" Zoruru hissed.

"Friends~ Friends~" Wigglytuff sang trotting into the room with a perfect apple on his head, what ever happened to chatot I don't know or care. Wigglyytuff pushed the two along before they had chance to even say something. I yawned now the guild was really quiet and boring.. I climbed up the ladder myself hearing the thunder echo throughout the empty building. I sighed flopping down in front of the the wanted bored listening the steady pitter patter of rain. Man this was going to be boring...

[b]THUMP [/b]

I jumped up in surprise. What the heck WAS THAT? I went up the wooden ladder as fast as I could, the sound came from outside!

I instantly felt the the rain once I left the tent, my fur raised.

"Ow... My head." Someone moaned.

Huh? It was kinda hard to see in the rain... But I think there was a light blue mudkip...

"Hey you! Who are you and what the heck was with that bang!" I hissed, I could feel the electricity began to spark off my fur.

"Taru? W-WHAAT! T-that animal is talking!" The mudkip screamed.

"How hard did you hit your head mudkip!"

"M-mudkip? What?" The crazy pokemon brought his hands up to his face, and then screamed. He began looking himself over, he seemed surprised, like he had never seen himself before or something.

The rain continued to fall down on my fur making it spark more.

" Gaaaah, will you stop looking at yourself and just come in!" I growled grabbing him by the tail with my mouth, causing him to flail a bit. I shouldn't be letting a stranger into the guild but... Whatever I'm bored anyways. I hope Marco at least is having a better time then me...

Meanwhile...

Marco's POV

"Gero Gero! It wasn't that bad Giroro!"

" YOU IDIOT I ALMOST DIED!" Giroro yelled, holding a leaf over his flame, at an attempt to protect it from the rain.

I sighed, what was I suppose to do with these guys? I hope they won't randomly attack anyone...

"Please don't fight..." My voice went unheard as Giroro punched Keroro again.

"Hey you there! I know you!" All the sudden somebody grabbed me from behind! I screamed when I felt the guy give me a noogie.

"Yeah you're that Riolu that got stuck in that one dungeon!"

I looked up to see a marstomp wearing a green scarf around his neck.

"H-hey you..." I couldn't remember his name... But I knew him from somewhere.

"Ah Tommy! Please don't run off suddenly!" A mawhile ran over to us, the way she talked was sorta strange... I can't really explain it.

"Ah hello Rita! Remember this rilou? We rescued him in that dungeon ran into!" Tommy said happily.

"M-my name is Marco!" I cried, struggling in his grip.

"Alright, Marco then! Watcha been doing lately?" The Marstomp asked, why wouldn't he let me go?

"Well I formed a exploration team-" I was cut off by Tommy's sudden laughter.

"HAHAHA! Oh wait your serious! But rilou are you really sure about that?" Tommy asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Of course I'm sure, besides my partner Lixy is strong!" I cried.

"Lixy huh? I'm going to have to meet this pokemon." He said rubbing his chin, still holding onto me...

"Gero? Marco-dono who is this?" Keroro asked, no longer getting beat up by Giroro.

"Oh this is Tommy and his partner Rita... They helped me when I got trapped in a dungeon... Eh he he." I sweat dropped, feeling all their eyes on me.

"Hmp so you carelessly ran into a dangerous place? Sounds like some other idiot I know." Giroro growled, glancing at Keroro.

"Hey hey now! This is a festival!" Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah I wanna see what sort of sweets they have here Gunso-san !"Tamama said.

"Kero kero! That's right Private Tamama! Let's not stand around!" Keroro laughed, while Giroro grumbled under his breath. Keroro and Tamama, followed by a reluctant Giroro. I managed to free myself from Tommy's grip and follow the three of them.

"Hello there you three, please play this little game we put together, the Marowak Dojo will rise from the dust!" A female galceon greeted us. I looked down to see there was a trough filled with water and... Tiny frozen... Goldeen?

"Gero? Are those gold fish in blocks of ice?"

"I think they are desu..."

The two of them were hit in the head with a large bone white bone.

"OW!" Two large bumps formed on their heads.

"You two are a bunch of low levels! When my dojo opens back up you HAVE to train there!" Marowak said.

"Tama! That hurt you bastard!" Tamama yelled, changing into a completely different person suddenly!

"Come on, please play our game instead of fighting." The glaceon who if I remember correctly was Marowak's assistant and her name was Icenene.

"So umm how do you play this game?" I asked hoping to avoid a fight.

Icenene's face seemed to light up at my question.

" I glad you asked! the way you play is simple! You just try and the frozen Mini goldeens, but you are only allowed to use your mouth~" She explained happily.

"Gero... This game sounds familiar..." Keroro commented.

"Did I mention there was a secret reward if you manage to get them all?"

Keroro's eyes lit up at the mention of a prize.

"A prize eh? Gero gero~ I shall win this secret prize!" the treecko dunked his head into the water only to bring it up a few seconds later screaming

"It's freezing! Grr I won't lose!" Agian he tried to grab the frozen goldeens, this was a very strange game I feel sorry for those goldeen.

Lixy said I should keep an eye on these guys, but they don't seem like bad pokemon. Strange but not bad. Then again they did say they were invaders... But they could just be crazy like she said right? They must of just bumped their heads and they'll be normal again right?

"GEROOOO! I did it! I c-can't feel my tongue..." Keroro yelled out, sure enough all the frozen mini goldeens where on the ground next to him.

"That's my gunso-san!" Tamama squealed.

"You're an idiot..." Giroro growled.

"Congrats you won!" Icenene cheered, colorfull confetii came out of nowhere it caused me to sneeze a few time it tickled my nose.

The glaceon brought out a large basket of pecha berries.

"Is this it? I was hoping it be something more like..." Keroro took the large basket.

"You mean those useless gundam models? These guys probably don't know what that is." Giroro pointed out.

I tilted my head to the side, the other pokemon did the same we all had the same question.

"Whats a gundam model?"

Keroro looked shocked and devastated by this question. He started to fall backwards; I barely got there in time to save the basket of delicate berries, unfourtantly this meant Keroro hit his head on a rock that happened to be in that spot... He let out a high pitch scream.

"Oopes... Sorry Keroro, hey would it be okay if I could have these please?" I asked, feeling a little bad for catching the pecha berries not him.

"S-sure thing Marco-dono..." Keroro groaned, rubbing the back off his head.

"Thanks!" I could give these to Lixy, she really likes Pecha berries so maybe that would make her feel a little better.

"Awww looks like we can't play now Serena." A small light brown eevee said a bright orange vulpix right beside her.

Ah! I knew those two Team Graceful made up of Jessica the eevee and Serena the vulpix!

"Hey I know you two your Team Graceful! It was amazing how you rescued Azurill like that!" I exclaimed.

Jessica blushed a bit from embarrassment.

"It was nothing really! I'm just glad we could help!"

"Yeah but it was all because of th-" A brown paw covered Serena's mouth.

"It was nothing." Jessica repeated, did I hear some irritation in her voice?

"Serena we need to talk a little bit now..." She said to partner right after.

"Uh... Okay?" The vulpix nodded, and the two of them walked off somewhere.

I wonder what that was all about...

Back at the guild.

Lixy's POV

"Okay let me hear it now that we are inside; exactly what were you doing on the roof?" I growled.

"Roof? But I was never on the roof!" The mudkip protested.

Now with better light from the torches I could see he was light blue in color, those spine thingies were silver instead of orange, a white belly with a tear drop shape half yellow half orange, he also had one of those hat things, his eyes were a strange oval shape with black freckles under them, his lips reminded me of a fish... I wonder if he tasted like one too.

Now where did THAT thought come from! I can understand chatot, but I just met this guy no reason to want to eat him! But something kept telling me this guy would be a nice meal; I quickly pushed the strange thoughts aside.

"Dude I heard you! I'm not in a good mood SO EXPLAIN NOW!" I yelled.

"Well I was in this like waste land, and then I met this girl in a tutu dress or something and then this pink fairy made a portal and then pushed me into it AND THEN I ended up in this weird body!" The mudkip 'explained.'

"….Your insane… Are you another member of Team Keroro platoon or whatever?" It all fit after all he had the same sort of weird look to them as they did, and he was completely crazy!

"Did you say the Keroro Platoon?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah I did. So you ARE a part of their team?" I replied, joy another psycho.

"Team…? No I'm in the awesomer Garuru Platoon! I'm first class Taruru!" After shouting this he went into some pose, like he was a superhero or something.

"WAIT there are MORE of you psychos! Great just GREAT!" I ranted doing a face paw.

"Hey I'm not crazy!" Taruru protested.

"Yes you are, shut up or I'll throw you outside again." I growled

"Hey wait a second! Can you tell me where the Keroro Platoon is!" He just wouldn't shut up would he?

That was it. I grabbed him by the tail again. How I ever managed to get up that ladder I'll never know.

The rain seems to be coming down even HARDER, better do this FAST.

The next thing that happened was the situation was suddenly reversed! Taruru turned around and started dragging ME into the rain!

"Hey what are you doing!" I yelled my claws out scratching against the ground.

Wow he's a lot stronger than I thought he was!

"You are going to take me to the Keroro Platoon!" He said dragging me by the tail.

Oh great I could feel electricity began to spark out of my fur not a good sign at all.

It looked like if I wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible without causing a fight with this psycho I had only one choice.

"Well how do you expect me to show you WHEN YOUR PULLING ME! LET GO!"

Yes I'm breaking this into two parts since for some reason I got side tracked for about a year now?

*So disappointed in self*

So yay I'm writing this again! I hope you all enjoyed it and the next chapters will be better than this one!

And yes this chapter IS a part of the story now.


End file.
